The Love Games
by Magic wizard
Summary: So Katniss just won the hunger games. no big deal. She has to play Peeta's boyfriend? BIG DEAL! Especially when her crush is watching her back home. Could it get any worse? Yes it can.Does Peeta loves her too? What about Gale? Rated T. This is my first fan fiction, give it a try! :) btw characters are ooc. BTW I AM ON TEAM PEETA...
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Pov.  
So I just won the Hunger Games. Not a big deal. Maybe not to me but to all of Panem it is! I Katniss Everdeen from district 12 won the Hunger Games along side some guy named Peeta. but sadly I have to be his girlfriend. Great (note the sarcasm.) I wanna be with someone else. They are waiting for me back home. I hope he's not watching. I walk out of my room and into the lounge to see Peeta eating breakfast. I walk over and sit next to him.  
"Hi" I say. He says nothing. I stare at him until the silence is broken.  
"Look I don't like being your boyfriend but we'll have to deal with this." he says loudly.  
I stare shocked at his outburst. I push my messy hair to the side so I can see his face clearly.  
"Understood. Now do me a favor and get me something to eat from the pantry," I say clearly.  
"Fine" he walks over and throws an apple at me. I catch it and take a bite into it.  
"Thanks" I say cheerfully. He looks away for a minute then says: " I'm gonna take a walk.  
He heads out and I'm all alone again.

Peeta's Pov.  
So apparently I have to date this random chick! I don't even wanna date her and I told her that too. Ok maybe I had a "small" crush on her since I was 14 but I'm over her! Every girl in Panem is dying to see me and she is so replaceable! But I owe her cause she saved my life so I might as well help her! I head out into district 4 (the district we are visiting during our tour.) Fishing is huge here! All I see is beach! I wish I could lay on the sand with her...  
No I don't care about her! Yeah I love someone else! I then walk into town and notice a small stand. There are berries being sold. Reminds me of Katniss. No it doesn't! I walk past the stand and I see this hot and I mean hot girl with that Finnick guy. They are under a tree, embracing. Ugh now I'm thinking about Katniss. They notice me staring at them and walk over.  
"You don't look like you live round here." she says.  
"Oh um..." I start but she interrupts. "So you won the hunger games this year? I guess you have to go through a stupid victory tour like Finnick here did." she points to him.  
"Yeah I missed my babe" points at her and they are about to kiss when I interrupt.  
"No public displays of affection!" I say. They end up hugging and they stay in that position for a long time. I wonder if Katniss and I could fall in love from this publicity stunt. Nah like I'd fall for her.  
But what I didn't know is that I already did.

Gale's  
Katniss is coming back soon! I can't wait! I'll tell her when she arrives. I love you and I hate this "cousin zone" thing. I can't just say that. I head into the square and see people gathering. Oh they're broadcasting the victory tour. I walk near the crowd to hear mumbling. There's Katniss right next to that Peeta kid. Then all I hear her say: "I love Peeta with all my heart." They then share a passionate kiss and the screen goes blank. I missed the rest but I can clearly see she doesn't love me! I thought she did. That felt like a stab to the heart. But I guess she likes that Peeta kid. But I don't understand. I have to know why! Why does she love him? He almost killed her! He betrayed her and was totally willing to kill her! But she saved him. I would of killed him. I guess that's why I love Katniss so much. She's merciful and forgiving but I'm the opposite. I always wanted to revolt against President Snow! I wanted to kill him and free everyone! But I rather have Katniss than freedom. She's that special. Katniss I hope you will one day understand this. I wish I didn't see that broadcast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have read my fan fiction so far. Please review so I can continue! **

**-Magic Wizard**

Peeta's Pov.  
So we just finished the victory tour in district 4 and we are heading to district 5. Great more kissing scenes to do with Katniss(note the sarcasm.) I just wanna go home but Hamitch says we have to do this or we'll be killed. Speak of the devil, here he is! He comes in drunk, as usual. He stumbles walking over to the lounge and grabs a bottle of red wine and starts to leave. Katniss walks in and bumps into him.

"Watch it!" he says.

"Whatever!" she replies. She's obviously in a bad mood. Maybe she doesn't wanna be here. I walk over towards her and she avoids my gaze. It's silent until I start to speak.  
"How's your morning?" I say.

"It was good until Hamitch came!" she replies. She chuckles a little and starts to smile. I love that smile of hers. I smile back and say:  
"it sucks how much touring we have to do."

We both laugh.

"I can't wait to arrive to district 5 so we can leave. How many districts do we have left? "She asks.

"We have 7 more, i think." I say. She sighs.

"Well I got to go take a shower, I think we will be there soon."  
she gets ready to leave when I say:" make sure you brush your teeth well. I don't want to deal with bad breath during our kiss."  
She laughs lightly and leaves. She's not that bad a girl but I wanna get home to see my crush. Who's my crush? You'll have to wait and see! XD

Katniss Pov.  
That Peeta guy isn't that bad but I can't stand Hamitch! What's his problem? I go to change and there he is passed out in front of my door! I dumped water on him to wake him up and he yelled at me! I enjoyed doing that! But he told me that the victory tour is the best part of the whole hunger game experience. Probably because of all the free alcohol. But what he said to me last was the worst; this publicity stunt will NEVER end! If it does I will be killed and so will Peeta. But I have someone I love waiting for me at district 12. He definitely has seen the broadcast. He said he would watch the hunger games and the victory tour. He said I'd be victorious. He believed in me. He taught me everything I know. I love him so much but he might have watched me kiss Peeta. I hope he won't watch today.

Gale's Pov.  
I'm not sure if I should watch or not. Part of me wants to see Katniss, but the other part of me doesn't want me to see her with HIM! I pace back in forth. Why didn't I volunteer in Peeta's place? I'm SO dumb. But I can't watch him take her away. I walk into the plaza. They are showing yesterday's broadcast. The one that shocked me into reality. I hope this is a publicity stunt. Soon the broadcast changes. I see some guy standing there. He introduces himself. His name is Hamitch. He obviously JUST GOT sober. I can tell because he hiccups as he speaks.

"I'm sorry for the *hiccup* delay but Katniss *hiccup* and Peeta will be on momentarily. " he says slowly. Soon they walk on and Peeta starts to speak.

"I'm not sure if you heard but Katniss and I are madly in love with one another." he holds her hand and continues "but I have something important to say..."  
Katniss interrupts "yes what he was about to say was that..."  
she gazes into his eyes and continues. "We felt like we should show you our love."  
Peeta looks a little shocked but nobody notices. Except me. I knew it was an act! But this was the worst part. Peeta gets on one knee and says: "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
She cries and says yes. I can't take this and I start to leave until I hear people in the square chanting "where's the ring?"  
Nobody has noticed that Hamitch has left the stage. He come backs with a black box. He hands it to Peeta. Peeta then opens it and places a diamond ring on her finger. I wonder why he proposed to her in district 5. Soon Hamitch starts to speak

"they're wedding *hiccup* will be at the *hiccup* capital and in district 12. Only family,friends,and people *hiccup* from the Capitol are *hiccup* invited. Everyone else will be *hiccup* able to watch it *hiccup* on the plaza."

Katniss continues saying; "we would love if president snow attended our wedding although this is too much to ask I feel our union will be fulfilled only if you are there." she smiles bitterly.

She starts to leave but Peeta grabs her hand and says "can we have the official wedding in our home district?"

Soon the crowd goes crazy and I stand there shocked. He's allowing me to steal her away. Maybe she told him about me? Looks like I still have a chance.

Hamitch Pov.  
Look let me tell you now I won't have a lot of Povs. Anyway I am staring at Peeta shocked when the mayor of district 5 comes. He starts to speak.

"About the wedding, we will have the people of Panem vote where the official wedding will be. This is President Snow's orders. Everyone must vote even people who live in the Capitol. With that the mayor escorts us off. As soon as we reach the train I yell at them.

"What were you thinking?" I yell. Katniss replies calmly saying:

"Ask Peeta. He was about to tell everyone but I stoped him with that huge lie! Then he goes and makes such a huge demand!" Peeta stares at her and mouths to her "you did the same" and heads into his room.

Katniss did it again. She annoys everyone. She is such a noob. She ignores all the good advice I give her. This is why i hate working with those stupid tributes! I grab my beer and sit on a couch in the lounge. Katniss steals it and drinks some.

"Hey! My beer! Nobody steals my beer!" I say.

She spits into it and says "want it?"

I look at her with a look of disgust and grab another beer. We are both drinking but unlike me she gets drunk after one bottle! She gets up and says

"I'll be right back. I wanna check up on my fiancée."

She then leaves. What mess has she gotten herself into! I get up but I see the fridge is stocked with alcohol. You're on your own Peeta! I grab some beer and start drinking.


	3. Chapter 3: Voting

Chapter 3: Voting

Katniss Pov.  
I enter Peeta's room quietly. I picked the lock. He's sound asleep on his bed. I crawl in and he slowly wakes up to see my smiling face.  
"Did I wake you?" I say innocent like.  
"Um... No." he says in a deep voice. He is obviously half asleep. He rubs his eyes and then looks shocked. I guess he found out it was me.  
"Katniss?! What are you doing here? Why do you smell like alcohol? Did Hamitch..." I put my finger over his lips.  
"Don't worry how I got here. I just wanted to visit my fiancee. I missed you." I say in a quiet tone. He blushes a little.  
"I think you're drunk." he says firmly. He tries to get out of the bed but I grab him and push him back. I embrace him.  
"Do you really think you can escape from a Hunger Games survivor?" I say seductively.  
"Don't forget I survived too." he says sternly.  
"Because of me, you lived. Don't you think you should thank me?" I say. I give him a passionate kiss and he pulls away from me.  
"No it cannot be this way!" He breaks away from my embrace and tries to escape again. I grab him but he pushes me away and leaves. I have a huge headache right now. He comes back in with water and hands it to me. I drink it down in one gulp and he returns the cup.  
"Look Katniss I know you're drunk so if you ever want to... you know... you BETTER be SOBER." With that he leaves. What a shame. My fiancee rejected me. I honestly thought he liked me and I kinda liked him too. Or is it the alcohol talking? I soon remember Gale. I'm so sorry Gale, I think I broke that promise I made to you. I think further. Who do I love? Peeta or Gale? I then think about who I'm dying to see. My true love. Or he was. I think further. I know we dated for a year but he ended it. I sigh and think again. I thought I was over him, but was I? I heard he moved to district 6. Well that's the next stop on our tour. Maybe I'll get to see him. I slowly fall asleep thinking that.  
(Author's note- Katniss ex is not a real character in The Hunger Games trilogy. I made him up and he'll be introduced SOON!)

Gale's Pov.  
What just happened? Did I hear that right? For the first time in history WE GET TO VOTE!  
I hope their wedding will be here. Not so i can see them but so I can STOP THEIR WEDDING! I don't know how. but I expect to get an invite. I am like her cousin. Then I remember what that drunkard guy said: ONLY FAMILY AND CITIZENS OF THE CAPITOL WILL BE ABLE TO ATTEND! Technically I am family, maybe they'll overlook me. What am I saying I remembered this is the Capitol we are talking about! All I know is it'll end up being at the Capitol! Those selfish capitol people will separate me from my true love just for entertainment. OVER MY DEAD BODY! Soon I notice that our mayor is walking over to the podium. He clears his throat and speaks.  
"The voting will take place in about a month and until then our champions will not enter our district. In the event that they're wedding is here, only the most prestigious people will attend. Unless of course, the bride and groom invite you. They'll be a list of those invited and you'll receive an invite from me if you are on that list." he says loudly. I let that sink in. I could be invited! I just have to make sure the wedding is here! Don't worry Katniss we'll be together hopefully. This act will end. I think.

Peeta's Pov.  
The first thing I want to do is kill Hamitch! I walk towards the lounge to see he's passed out on the couch. Maybe the alcohol got him first. I chuckle a little and to my surprise he slowly starts to wake up.  
"Ugh. My head!" he says.  
"Hamitch! How could you give Katniss alcohol?!" I yell.  
"Not so loud! She drank on her own." he says calmly.  
"Do you know what almost happened in my room? If I had no self control in my emotions, who know what would've happened!" I scream loudly.  
"Not so loud." he wines. He continues: " wait do you like Katniss?"  
"what!" i say in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
"well you said, if I had no control over my emotions..." he says teasingly.  
" Are you sober?" I say.  
"what doesn't matter to you" he says rudely. I laugh and say:  
"Answer it or I won't answer your question." I say while smirking.  
" Yeah i'm sober, grouchy and irritated, but sober." he says calmly.  
" Ok, I'll tell you now. I think of Katniss as my fiancee because of the publicity. But when it comes to my inner emotions I feel nothing towards her. Sometimes I get those peraonas mixed up." I say calmly. Hamitch looks a little skeptical but he gives up and walks towards his room. I hear a click and I can't help but heading towards his room. Maybe I can pick the lock. I stare at it and I  
know only one person who could unlock this type of lock. Katniss. I think of her because how else did she get into my room when it was locked?


	4. Chapter 4: District 6

**Hey it's me, Magic wizard. Sorry for the delay I am on spring break. Anyway please review as always. Give some ideas if you have any AND tell people about my fanfiction. I want people to enjoy my writing. As long as I have like three people or so reading I will continue writing! If at any point in this story you feel the rating should be changed please tell me. This happens to be my first fan fiction. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 4: District 6

Katniss Pov  
I wake up to the sound of the train stopping. I get out of bed and look into the drawers to find my clothing. All I see is Peeta's clothing. I finally realize that I fell asleep in his room. Then out of nowhere the door slams open and Peeta comes in. He notices me in his drawer and looks confused.  
"Are you looking for something?" he asks.  
"No! I mean...yes... but I thought this was my room. I guess I bothered you last night when I was drunk." He laughs as I say this because he must have already known what I was going to say. He walks me to my room as if I'm something special that he doesn't want to lose. He probably wants to make sure I'm ok since I have a small hangover. I enter my room and Peeta starts to leave. I grab him by the arm.  
" Um... did I do anything to anyone last night?" I say shyly. He laughs.  
"Don't worry I kept you from doing anything you would regret." he says reassuringly. I feel relieved. I'm glad I have Peeta here to protect me. I laugh.  
"I think that makes us even. We saved one another." I say. He laughs and I join in. I then let go of his arm and he walks away. I go towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Peeta's Pov.  
I'm thinking about yesterday. I got engaged, Katniss got drunk, she tried something, and then Hamitch suggested that I liked her. If that was the case then I would have jumped at the chance I had yesterday. So why didn't I? Was it because of her? The girl I had loved before I left for The Hunger Games. She died a long time ago from starvation. But I never forgot about her. Is that why I can't be with Katniss? I walk to my room. I enter and start to change. Moments later I emerge out of my room and walk towards Katniss room. She comes out moments later. She looks drop dead gorgeous! I was so close to drooling over my soon to be bride. I bet she's checking me out too. We walk off the train together with my arm wrapped around her waist. We walk into the plaza of district 6. It's different from district 4 and 5. All I see is trains. Lots and lots of trains! Well that is their main export. I sigh and we walk towards a shaded train station. It leads somewhere. We don't know where but all I know is it leads out of the district. I think. I whisper in Katniss ear. She smiles and agrees with what I said. We walk back to OUR train and disguise ourselves. I try my best to forge some passports. We look like Capitol officials. I don't know if this'll work. Usually people from the Capitol don't need passports to travel. They might question why we are at district 5 and are going on the train. We'll see how it goes. Katniss walks towards Hamitch's room and she picks the lock. She enters and I follow. His room is filled with empty alcohol bottles. We go through his closet and I grab a watch and one of his necklaces. I head out of his room and Katniss locks the door on her way out. Our next stop is Effie's room. The door is unlocked. Katniss and I enter to see tons of makeup, jewelry and,clothing. Katniss grabs some clothes. She alters the dress to suit her style. She then puts on some makeup and puts layers of jewelry on. We both leave. I grab a bag and stuff as much food as i can fit in. I grab some beer too, just to annoy Hamitch. Finally, I finish the passports and we both head out. We walk back into the plaza towards the same train station when we are stopped. The officer looks at us carefully.  
"Are you two from the Capitol?" he asks sternly.  
"Yes me and my wife came together to see our champions but the mayor of this district says they are running late so we decide to see them another time." I say in a deep, manly tone.  
"This train is only for the people of district 6. There is a special train for people of the Capitol." he says. He then escorts us to that train station. Once the train arrives we get on board. I wonder where this train will lead. Moments later we hear the answer. All aboard to the Capitol. We both stand there shocked. She looks mad at me. I mouth: don't worry too much. She calms down and we take our seats in the lounge among the other citizens of the Capitol. Soon a lady walks to me and sits near me.  
"Hi, my name is Rose Entertee. What's yours?" she schooches over and I fake a smile.  
" My name is..." I think. "Marcus, Marcus Heater. Nice to meet you." I say cheerfully. We kiss each other on the checks.(that's how you say hi.) we chat awhile and I steal a glance at Katniss. She looks mad. Is she jealous? Like I'd care if she was. I can tell Rose is obviously flirting with me. I think she's pretty cute too. I forgot about my troubles a little until she said:  
"You know you kinda look like Peeta. Do you know of him?"  
"No not really." I say annoyed. I get up from my seat and walk towards Katniss.  
"Mind if I take that seat?" I say gentleman-like.  
"Lost interest in that girl over there that fast huh." she says. I laugh, she was jealous!  
"Why do you care? Are you jealous?" I say. I take the seat next to her and she gets up. She walks towards the bathroom until some guy walks towards her. He whistles and she smiles. They sit down together. He then calls for a waiter and asks for some wine. The waiter comes back moments later and they take the wine. He drinks but she doesn't. I'm glad or else she'd get drunk. They start to talk and I feel annoyed. Is this jealousy? Is this how she felt? We are supposed to play as a married couple for our Capitol personas but instead we act like teenagers! Ok we are teenagers but the people flirting with us are like fourteen years older than us! I call the waiter and ask him what's on the menu. People look at me. I then remember that they can't speak. I tell him to leave. I think my cover is blown! Nobody says anything and they resume what they were doing. Then I look over to find Katniss but she isn't there. All I see that guy walking into a bedroom. Is she doing what I think she's doing? I look over to see her glass is empty! I walk towards the suites but a man stops me saying I need a partner. If you get what I mean. I say my partner is already inside but he doesn't buy it. All I need is a partner. Then Rose comes at me from behind and asks me if I'd accompany her inside. I say yes and tell the bouncer that she was here the whole entire time and he lets me in. I head towards the room Katniss was in and all I hear is light screams. But it's from that guy. I listen in.  
"This is what you've become?" she says.  
"Look we've both become citizens of the Capitol so don't get mad at me!" he says.  
"You left me! Now you're flirting with me! You didn't even know it was me!" she screams.  
"I wonder are you even a Capitol citizen?" he asks. It falls silent then she speaks:  
"Of course I am! I only became a citizen because I won The Hunger Games." she says quietly.  
"Why aren't you on tour then?" he asks. She's quiet again. I can't take just listening in.  
"Did you run away from the tour?" he asks. She remains quiet.  
"I won't report you, if you can convince me." he says.  
That's it! I'm about to break down the door when Rose grabs me into an embrace.  
"I think that room is occupied." she says smiling. I push her away.  
" Look your sweet and all but my wife is in there. Somebody got her drunk." I say. Rose walks towards me and says:  
"She must not be a loyal wife then." I stare shocked at what Rose said. She tries to drag me away but I push her.  
"Don't try to stop me!" I say. She runs away crying. I notice the door is locked. I try to pick the lock but it's very complicated. I decide I have to bust the door down. But before I can I hear the door being unlocked. I run towards a corner and all I see is Katniss coming out. I walk into the room she left and I see the guy is lying there. I check his pulse. He's still alive so she made him pass out. I smile. That's my Katniss. Of course I'm still mad a little bit she probably had a good reason for what she did. But for now I'm just relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note- hey it's me, magic wizard. I think I should mention that come characters mentioned in this chapter aren't real like the man and women who show upon Hamitch's Pov.  
**  
Chapter 5: The Capitol  
Katniss Pov.  
I head back into the lounge and sit down. You really think I was going to amuse that dirty lowlife? No way! I call for a waiter and I ask for them to turn on the tv. They do as I request and there is a broadcast. President Snow is shown. He informs the public that their champions have run away. The district that catches them will get a huge reward. But if they are found in the capitol they will be slaughtered for trespassing. Looks like there's no turning back now. I sigh moments later Peeta enters the lounge and sits next to me.  
"What were you thinking?" he whispers.  
"I thought I could get info about a way to get to district 12." I whisper back. He stares at me.  
"Did you know him?" he asks in a hush tone. I stiffen up.  
"No, not really." I respond. He looks skeptical but that ends the conversation. For a while we are silent then he asks,  
"How did you withstand the alcohol you drank? You're terrible at drinking! "She chuckles a little.  
"I didn't drink an alcoholic beverage." I say. I continue saying:  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous." I smile as I says this. He stares shocked. Was he really jealous? Like I care if he was! I need to think of a way to escape from the Capitol! I feel like I'm keeping secrets but I don't want Peeta worrying it would make it harder for me to get us out of there. I then remember that letter I wrote in a notebook for Gale. I feel better now. He might come and save me! Now he knows where I am. I am so excited.

Hamitch's Pov.  
I know you miss me but I have one thing to say. Katniss and Peeta are complete idiots! They were living the good life and yet they ran away! I'll never understand these tributes. This is the second time this has happened. The first person to do this was from district 6. He won, but he ran away from it all. Who knows where he is now! But I think they are heading to district 12. Whatever they do they better not go to the Capitol! I grab a beer and enter my room. I look through my closet and I notice my tracker watch is gone. If they stole it I'm gonna kill them. I grab my phone and go on my tracker app. This is why I put trackers in almost all my valuables. They are on a train heading towards the Capitol! They are so dumb. I grab my beer and exit my room.I walk into the plaza of district 6. I enter a train that is heading towards the Capitol. Obviously they question me. I say I have orders to go to the Capitol and they bought it. Man security is terrible here! I laugh and sit in the lounge. Of course I am in the train for Capitol citizens. Women surround me because I am a champion. What did you forget? Anyway, I'm obviously drinking my beer but a waiter comes and hands me a red wine. I drink it but I realize that I never ordered a red wine. I slip into unconsciousness and moments later I find out I'm in the cargo hold tied to a chair. A lady walks up to me and smiles.  
"This is going to be fun." she says. She grabs a whip and a gun. "Where are the runaways? I will find them and claim the reward for district 6!" she says. I remember about what President Snow says.  
"They are going to district 12." I say nervously.  
"Then why are you heading over to the Capitol?" she asks. I smile.  
"That my dear, is none of your concern." She looks frustrated. She is about to whip me but a man walks over to her.  
"Don't hurt him, he's a champion. Surely he'll give the information if we bribe him." he says. He takes out of a cooler a wine. But it's not just any wine. It's my favorite kind of wine!  
"This cooler is filled with these." he says. He continues saying:  
"Why are you heading to the Capitol?" he asks sternly. I try to hold back the information I know. But that wine is so hard to find and he has a cooler filled with them.  
"Prove to me that that cooler is filled with that wine and I'll tell." I say. He unties me and I look into the cooler to see he was telling the truth. But now that I'm free I got a better look. The girl has long, jet black, hair. The guy has short, brown hair. They are wearing black clothing. They aren't dressed as people from the Capitol so how did they get in? As I think the girl says:  
"Now tell us! Why are you going to the Capitol?"  
"I was ordered to go to talk about the current situation with officials from the Capitol. I say sternly. They both leave and as soon as they do I divulge in wine. Win-Win for me! They don't know where our little dumb tributes are and I get a cooler filled with my favorite wine! I remember what just happened again. That girl, she seems familiar. That guy, he seems familiar. They want the prize from district 6 so they must be from there. But how did they get in here. I think. Ugh it hurts thinking while drinking. I grab my phone and I open the tracker app. They are still on the train heading to the Capitol. Maybe they don't know that they are wanted by everyone. I continue drinking while thinking this. I wonder what they are up to.

Gale's Pov.  
I can't believe Peeta and Katniss ran away. I have to find them! Not only will I save them but I can get a huge reward for our district. One problem, I have no idea where they are. I sigh and decide to visit Prim and her mom. I enter and they look depressed. I give Prim a hug.  
"Prim, your sister will be fine. She knows how to survive no matter what problem she is in. She is our champion." I say. She smiles a little and hands me a box.  
"If you want to find Katniss, use this." she says. I thank her and give her another hug. I then leave and open box and inside is three things, a notebook, a necklace, and a pen. I put on the necklace and open the notebook. I see lots of doodles. Hearts with the initials K. + G. I stare shocked. She likes me? Did she always like me? I turn the page and I see a letter. It is addressed to me. I read it. This is what is says:

If you are reading this that means I must of been sent into the hunger games. I wanted to tell you how much I love you before i die. If I live and come back you might be in love with someone else. That's ok. If I ever have to flee somewhere you can expect me to go to the Capitol. Although it's dangerous, I feel it's better to hide in plain sight. If you want to find me I will be hiding with a friend of my stylist at their shop.  
Love you,  
Katniss Everdeen

I turn the page and I see another heart with the initials K. + C. Now I'm really shocked. I look at the dates these letters and doodle were drawn. I know the C. means Carter, Carter Evenly. Her ex-boyfriend who moved to district 6. She was still thinking about him. I heard he was reaped into the hunger games on his first year. He won but ran away during the tour. He was never heard of again. I turn the page and I see a pouch with a fake passport and identity card. It's for me. There is also a map that shows a way to the Capitol by foot or by train. I stare shocked. This is my Katniss. I grab my best clothes and place the notebook back in the box with the gun and pen. I place it in a luggage bag and head toward a train. I'm coming for you Katniss!


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Author's note- I need REVIEWS! Please support my fan fiction by reviewing.**

Chapter 6: Arrival  
Katniss Pov.  
I wake up in the morning to hear the train stop. I wake up and get ready. I put on my disguise and then head over to Peeta's room. He's sleeping so I decide to wake him up. I grab a bottle of water a pour it on him. He wakes up shocked and I laugh hysterically. I grab a towel and throw it to him.  
"It's time to go." I say. He gets out of bed and dries himself with the towel.  
"Um... Kantniss." he says. I get what he is about to say and I leave. I wait outside and moments later he comes out dressed in his disguise. We grab our things and leave the train. As we enter the Capitol we are questioned. Obviously we pass the test and we walk into the heart of the Capitol. I whisper in Peeta's ear and he nods his head. We head towards a little boutique. We both enter and we see Tigris. She walks over to us and says:  
"Can I help you?" in an irritated tone.  
We laugh and I say:  
"Tigris it's me, Katniss." She stares shocked and we remove our disguises. She then leads us to her basement. She hands us a glass of milk.  
"What, I look like a feline so I must act like one," she says. We laugh and she then adds:  
"So why did you run away from the tour?" she asks. We stay silent until I speak:  
"We wanted to return home but we boarded the wrong train." I say. Tigris chuckles and then added:  
"I understand. I hate these stupid Capitol people. The shunned me because of how I choose to look but have they looked into a mirror recently. She says. We break down into laughter.  
"Is it ok if we stay here for a week or two?" I ask.  
"Of course! But you know what will happen to you if you get caught here, right?" she says. Peeta looks confused but I nod. Tigris also adds: "and even if you manage to get to district 12 President Snow has prohibited you two from entering. What if you get caught?" she says looking a little worried. I grab her by the shoulder and say:  
"Since when have you ever listened to President Snow?" I ask. She chuckles. She leads us to a hallway. When we enter there are two rooms. She directs us to our rooms and I enter mine to see the carpet, bed, and wallpaper are tiger stripes! It's not really my type so I leave and enter Peeta's room. His is Panther Prints. We both laugh and he says:  
"What did you expect; it's Tigris we're talking about!" We laugh and then I exit and re-enters my room. I look at it again. I start to think about Gale. I start to think about Carter. What has he become? He's so much different than when he lived in district 12. But now he lives in the Capitol. How did that happen? I don't really know but I doubt I will ever see him again. With that thought I fall asleep.

Gale's Pov.  
After boarding the train to the capitol, I notice how luxurious these people's lifestyles are. I call for a waiter. I heard their tongues were cut off because of treason. They are called Avox. I asked for something to eat and they handed me a huge menu. I didn't even know what have of these foods been! They also have these drinks that allow you to throw up so you can eat more. How ridiculous! The districts barely have any food as it is. I decided to order a salad. I ate it quickly and retired to my room. I opened the notebook Prim gave me and skimmed over it. I noticed something different. I saw a symbol. A mocking jay. I remember she had a mocking jay pin but she drew it in her notebook. I smiled looking at the pictures she had in her notebook. Most of them had me in it, except one. It was her with Carter before he left. I rip the picture and I continue looking through the notebook. I found a slip of paper. It had weird digits. I think it was a phone number. Only upper class people( aka the Capitol) had them. I think they have cell phones too but they aren't that advanced. I notice there is a telephone in my room and I dial the number. After two rings the person picks up.  
"Hello,who is this?" said a manly voice. I froze. Then I said:  
"Carter... Is that you?"  
"Who else! Don't you know who you are calling?" he said in a grouchy attitude. I think and then he adds:  
"Who's calling?"  
"You might not know me but I am..." I don't think I should tell him my name. "Katniss cousin."  
"What do you want? I only gave Katniss my number. I didn't want to be around anyone else but her!" he says in a huge fit of rage.  
"Then why did you leave?" I ask.  
"None of your business. " he responds. He then hangs up and I look at the number again. Should I discard it? Instead I take the pen and write Carter on the slip and stuff it back in the notebook. Katniss what were you thinking giving this to me?

Carter's Pov.  
(I won't have many Povs. But since I am the best character in this fanfiction should have at least one.)  
I hung up the phone. I recall everything that happened on the train ride. To tell you the truth I knew that Katniss was on that train since she walked in! Where am I? I'm wondering around the Capitol. But don't tell anyone! They are still looking for me. I walk aimlessly when I notice a girl with hair that I have known all my life enter a store. I peek in through the glass, being careful not to get caught. Yep, that's Katniss. I see her and Peeta follow the shopkeeper down the stairs. I enter the shop and remain waiting up there. I waited for about half an hour. Then the shopkeeper came back. I could see in her eyes that she hated the people of the Capitol. She put on a fake smile and said:  
"How may I help you?"  
I stare at her. She looks feline-like. I smile and say:  
"Your style is exquisite!" She smiles and hides the fact that she is blushing. All women are like that.  
"Um... I'm looking for my cousin, she told me to meet her here." I say. She nods her head and heads to the cashier. Soon a familiar figure comes from the basement.  
"Hello." I say. She is frozen in shock. She grabs me by the arm and drags me downstairs.  
"You think I forgot what you did." I say. I smile deviously. She remains silent and then speaks.  
"What do you want from me?" she asks. I smile and say:  
"Why, I want protection. We are both runaways." she stands there shocked.  
"Y..y...y..you were..." she says but I interrupt her.  
"Yes and let's face it you need a master fugitive's help." I say. She thinks and says:  
"I don't need your help."  
"Well I need yours." I say. She lets go of my arm and she crosses her arms.  
"What do you want." she says in a grouchy tone.  
"First, I have to tell you something. Your cousin called me. He didn't give me his name but I know its Gale. He's coming to the Capital. He called from a train phone. Also, when we met on the train i already knew it was you. Those eyes are hard to hide my dear." I say. She stops me.  
"You sound like Hamitch when he's drunk." she says.  
"But most importantly, the reason why I left to go to district 6 was because I knew that there would be a train that leads to the Capitol. But before I could escape I was reaped. I wanted to take you with me. I wanted to run away with you but I thought that would be selfish of me to take you away from your family. So I broke up with you, and I regret that. I always will. I know. I don't deserve it but could you give me a second chance?" I say. Tears form in her eyes and she tries to wipe them. See, women are so easy to trick. She gives me a hug and I tell her I want to take her somewhere. I hold her hand and off we go.

Peeta's Pov.  
I walk out the basement and entered the shop. I asked Tigris where Katniss went. She said she left with someone. I run out and I see that guy from the train and Katniss enter a bar. Oh No! I run into the bar but I can't find Katniss! I notice a bouncer by a door. She must be in there! I walk over there.  
"Who's in there?" I ask.  
"That's private." he says. I walk away and think. I enter the bathroom and I see a hole in the wall. I peek intuit and I see Katniss in there. She's lying there on the ground! I see a man with short brown hair carry her princess style and a girl with long black hair with that guy from the train. I try to listen in.  
"We found her in the Capitol, that means she'll be slaughtered and we'll get no benefit." the girl says.  
"All we have to do is get her to district 6 and we'll get our reward." the guy with the brown hair says. He continues:  
"Carter, you're a master fugitive and a playboy. How do we get her out of here?"  
"Easy, a new disguise, some fake passports and identification cards and we'll be able to get on the 12:00 train to district 6 tomorrow. She won't remember what happened tonight, except that we are dating." he says chuckling. That idiot.  
"Someone's watching us." the girl with the long black hair says. I stop watching and notice a window. I jump out the window and run as far away as i can. I need to remember 12:00 train. I head back to the shop.  
"Tigris can you disguise me into a Capitol citizen?" I ask. She stops what she's doing.  
"Of course." she says. She gets out her makeup kit and gets to work. By the time she finishes its **SIX AM. **

**SEVEN MORE HOURS TO SAVE KATNISS!**

"Thanks." I say.  
"No problem, but where are you going?" she asks.  
"To save Katniss for the millionth time!" I say. I grab my things and head out.


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal Pt 1

**Author's note- Here's the deal. I feel like no one is reading my story except for the following people:  
Firework7  
Cashmere67  
li' mama  
Please review. These people are the only ones who reviewed and/or follow my story. I write this for you guys. Please Review! Thank you to those who read this fan fiction but I won't continue the next chapter until I get at least 5 REVIEWS. I know it's a little selfish but I need to hear the opinions of those who are reading this story. As for those who I've listed, thanks for the support. I'm not ending it but I just need to hear other people's opinions. I hope you understand. If I don't get 5 reviews by 3/26/13 I will just continue with the story. But I might end it early. (I feel bad for telling such bad news on a great chapter. ) :( blame those who have not reviewed yet. Oh and sorry for the delay!  
-Magic Wizard  
**  
Chapter 7: Betrayal Pt. 1  
**(Yep two parts, one today and one tomorrow! I feel so evil XD!)**  
Peeta's Pov.  
I head out of Tigris's shop. I walk into numerous shops and buy things. I purchased some food, a bottle of water, and some painkillers. I head over to the train station and look at my watch. It's 6:30 am. I'm boarding the 12:00 train. Why? To save Katniss of course. At this point I'm exhausted. I'm going to take a quick nap. As soon as I am about to zone out I notice a familiar figure. It's that girl with the long hair. She was able to figure out that they were being watched, but how? I shrug off the thought as she sits next to me. She looks at her watch and she sighs. She notices me and then her phone rings. She looks at it and starts to walk away. Maybe I should follow her? I wait until she is about a block away and I follow her. She stops and she turns around. I try to hide by entering a shop. She shrugs it off and keeps walking. I purchase a newspaper and hurry out. I start to follow her again. She stops and grabs her purse. She gets a rubber band and ties her hair. She then puts something in her pocket and she enters a factory. I follow and I notice her talking to someone. I duck behind a crate.  
"Have they caught the girl yet?" the mysterious voice asks. She nods.  
"Excellent. All we have to do is steal her away. Then you will get your reward." the voice adds. I look at him and all I can see is his hair is blond and he is wearing all black. I duck back under the crate. Then I see a dagger hit the crate I'm hiding in and I freeze.  
"Someone is watching us." she says. How does she know? I must be terrible at being sneaky. She walks towards the crate and grabs the dagger that was plunged into the crate. She then turns back to the man and adds:  
"I think we should leave. I have a feeling that someone is watching." They head out and I sit there shocked. She saw me but she didn't kill me. Why did she spare me? I try to get up to see that my pants are stapled to the crate along with my shirt. That's why! This girl is did she do that? Was she ever reaped? She seems as the type of person to win the Hunger Games. But now's not the time to think about that. I look at my watch to see that it's 8:00! **FOUR MORE HOURS TO SAVE KATNISS.  
**  
Hamitch's Pov.  
I arrive in the Capitol and I instantly hate it! But I have to find our stupid tributes or champions. Whatever you choose to call them. I grab my phone and open the tracker app. They are in a factory? I wonder if they are ok. I don't want to have to get blood on my hands. I walk towards the factory. I hear a cry for help. That's Peeta's voice. What did he get himself into? I walk into the factory. I have no weapons and there might be people stronger than me there. How stupid am I? But I don't really care about my life right now. Just look at me, I'm miserable and all I have in my life is alcohol. I walk around and I notice a crate that is shaking. I walk towards it and I see Peeta trapped. I laugh and he looks mad.I free him and then I say:  
"What were you thinking?"  
"I hate the tour and so does Katniss. Unlike you, alcohol doesn't make us happy." he says calmly.  
"Speaking of Katniss: where is she?" I ask.  
"She got caught and we have to save her." he says. He looks at the watch on his hand and says:  
"We have **THREE HOURS TO SAVE KATNISS!**" I lead him out of the factory and he then leads me to a train station. It's 9:30 and then I ask:  
"Why are we getting on a train?"  
"Because Katniss will be on this train." he responds. I then add:  
"I want my watch back. That's the only reason why I came all the way here anyway." He returns my watch to me and I put it on. I then look at my phone and ask:  
"Did Katniss steal from me too?"  
"No, but she did steal from Effie." he responds. I laugh and turn on my tracker. I put trackers in Effie's things too. I knew it would come in handy. Katniss is on a train! I close it and tell Peeta where Katniss is. He freaks out and says:  
"They are heading to district 6! There they will turn her in!" I laugh and say:  
"They must have boarded the wrong train because they are heading towards district 12." Peeta looks shocked and then he remembers what happened in the factory. He thinks and then says:  
"They are going to beat us there unless..." he looks over to the peacekeeper base nearby.  
"You don't mean the planes for the peacekeepers, do you?" I ask. He smirks and we are on our way towards their base camp.

Mysterious Girl With Long Black Hair Pov.  
This is my first Pov. So I will tell you my name: It's Rosemary. You don't need to know my last name.

Rosemary's Pov.  
Much better. Anyway, I tricked Alan(the guy with the brown hair.) and Carter. They want to claim the reward for district 6 but my master(blond guy) wants her for another reason. He promised me a huge reward for my family. My mom needs it, she's been ill for quite some time. I sit in the lounge and ask Carter:  
"How did you get her to come?"  
"I told her that we can run away together to district 12." he replies. How ironic. That's where we're heading. Carter then takes the rubber band out of my hair and smiles.  
"You look better with your hair out." he says. I hold in the urge to kick him in his shins and say:  
"Get off my hair." He toys with it instead and then holds me by my waist. He must think I'm like the rest of the girls he's met. I'm not easy to trick like Katniss or the others on his list. I get up and he grabs me by the arm. I push him aside and sit next to Alan. He smiles a little and I look at him emotionless. I need to find out where Katniss is. I head into my bedroom and from there I take out my phone. I stuff it into my pockets and hurry out. I look around and pick the locks of every door. Each one is empty. I enter the last room. This one must belong to Katniss. I pick the lock and enter. I see Katniss sleeping in her bed. I exit and carve a small "K" in her door with my dagger. I then think. If they find out we are heading towards district 12 they'll get mad. But Alan has taken a liking to me. Maybe he'll forgive me. I think about my betrayal and I start to feel bad. I shrug it off. It's not like I love Alan or anything. I re-enter the lounge to see a lady sitting next to Alan and Carter. I'm not jealous. I sit on a couch away from them and Alan notices me. He gets up and walks over.  
"Even though we are on a mission, you don't have to be so secretive." he says in a hush tone. I get up and he moves my hair to the side. He grabs me by the arm and we enter his bedroom. I freeze.  
"It's not what you think." he says. I partially feel better and a little saddened. I relax.  
"So why did you drag me here." I ask. He smiles and hands me a rubber band.  
"For your hair." he says. I accept it and tie my hair into a ponytail. The ponytail reaches to my shoulder and he continues:  
"You seem so shy. Are you avoiding us?" he asks. I try my best to hide my blushing. Was he worried?  
"Of course not! I'm fine. Just a little tired." I say. His hand brushes my check and he carries me princess style to my room. He lays me on my bed and tucks me in.  
"Get some rest. We'll arrive soon." he says. He leaves. **WHAT HAVE I DONE!** I lied to him and I'm betraying him! I have a minor headache and I fall asleep thinking about one thing: Betrayal.

Gale's Pov.  
I arrive to the shop that Katniss mentioned in her journal. I enter and I see this feline-like lady walk towards me.  
"How may I help you" she says in a bitter tone.  
"I'm looking for my cousin, Katniss. Have you seen her?" The lady grabs something and then she grabs my arm and gets behind me. She is still holding my arm with one hand and a dagger to my neck with the other.  
"You don't look like you're from the Capitol." she says.  
"I'm looking for Katniss my cousin." I say. She puts away the dagger and takes my notebook. She skims through it and then let's go of me.  
"Sorry about that. Name's Tigris. Katniss just left. I only did that to you because there is a bounty for her. I think Peeta said she was in trouble. She looks at her clock.  
"It's 11:45. Get to the train station and take the train to district 6! I think Katniss is there. If I'm wrong don't get mad at me." she says. I grab my notebook.  
"Thanks." I say and I hurry out. I arrive at the train station by 11:55. I board the train and I sit in the lounge. All aboard to district 6! I got to find Katniss. I search the train and she's not there! I exit the train and I notice a cell phone on the ground. Only one app is on it. A tracker. I open it to see two names: Katniss and Peeta. I click the Katniss one and she's on a train to district 12. I stuff the phone into my pocket and I look into my notebook. I remember Katniss mapped a route by foot. But it would be faster if I had a vehicle. I head into multiple shops and purchase food and water. Finally, I look around and I notice a jeep. I pick the lock on the door of the jeep and get in. I then use the identification card for the scanner. I hope it works. The car turns on and off we go!

**Things To Remember- Rosemary and her master(the blond guy), Carter, and Alan. What is rosemary's master planning to do with Katniss? Submit your guesses. Thanks again!**

**-Magic wizard **


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal Pt 2

**Author's Note- Hey, it's me. I promised you part 2 and here it is! After this NO MORE CHAPTER'S TILL I GET 5 REVIEWS! So far I got 1 REVIEW. SO I NEED 4 REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW!  
-Magic Wizard  
**  
Chapter 8- Betrayal Pt. 2  
Hamitch's Pov.  
We arrive at the peacekeeper's base and of course there are guards. How come this is the only place heavily guarded? There are different compounds in the base. I think the compound for planes is on our left. I push Peeta into a bush and jump in as well.  
"What was that for?" he asks. Soon peacekeepers walk by. He stares at me.  
"I won the hunger games; obviously I'm not going to get killed by peacekeepers." I say. Soon more peacekeepers walk by and I start to think. As soon as they're far enough I examine the base carefully. They're camera's everywhere. I go into my pocket to realize it's empty. Where's my phone? I frantically search for it but it's gone! I ask Peeta if he has a phone and he shakes his head. Great, no phone. I could have used my phone to hack into the security mainframe. Time to think again. I grab a stone and throw it near a camera. It focuses on it and I run to another bush. Now that I'm closer to the gate I have to be careful. More peacekeepers walk by. I notice they all have phones. I just need to get one of them! More peacekeepers walk by and I carefully grab one of their phones. I quickly turn it on and hack into the systems mainframe. I turn off the cameras and nod at Peeta. He quickly runs over. I then open the gate and we enter. Soon all we see are peacekeepers. I see the compound with the planes in it. I use the phone to hack into the intercom. I say through my phone:  
"All peacekeepers please report to Compound 11." It projects through the intercom and soon tons of peacekeeper runs towards Compound 11. That gives us **TEN MINUTES** to get out of here! As soon as the last peacekeeper enters I lock the door. Since Compound 11 is to the right of us, we should fly to the left. We hurry into compound 5(the plane compound.) I open the hack the door operand we run towards a plane. I hack into it and it opens. I enter the plane and Peeta follows.  
"I'll fly." I say. He looks at me.  
"Don't worry, I'm not drunk." I say.  
"How do you know so much about Capitol technology." he asks. I laugh. It's not that hard to hack into and operate machinery. I learned most of it when I was reaped. I decide not to respond and I turn on the plane. We soar into the sky and I head left towards district 12!

Rosemary's Pov.  
Remember me? I don't think you do. I'm the girl with long black hair. I woke up to hear banging at my door. I get out of bed and open it to see Carter. He looks mad for some reason. He walks in and then he gives me a hug. Now I'm confused.  
"Where were you yesterday? You seemed so secretive and i think you were avoiding me... I mean us yesterday." he said in an angry and worried tone. I chuckle.  
"You were worried? I wasn't avoiding you guys. It just felt awkward with you and Alan with those girls. That's all." He chuckles.  
"I see." he says. He then let's go of me and tells me we'll arrive in another day or two. I then shoo him away so I can change. I change and then brush my teeth. I then enter the lounge and Alan smiles a little. Is it because of me? I sit down next to him and he says:  
"Good morning, are you feeling any better?" I smile and say:  
"Yeah, thanks to you." He chuckles and says:  
"All I did was carry you to your room." I blush and try my best to hide it. I then get up but Alan grabs me by my arm and drags me back into my seat.  
"Actually, I have to talk to you about something." he says in a serious tone. I start to feel nervous as he takes me to his room. Once we enter, he closes the door and locks it.  
"Are you sure we are on the right train? Usually, we would have been at District 6 by now." he says. I stare shocked and say:  
"Of course! I made sure we were on the right train." He then smiles and says:  
"Ok, I trust you." That stings. He trusts me but I'm betraying him. He then gives me a small hug and says:  
"I have to tell you something, it's very important." He sounds so serious and I stiffen up.  
"I... I um... "He pauses. "I love..." All I hear is "I love" before the train screeches.  
"What did you say?" I ask. He blushes and then puts his hand against my cheek. He leans in and we are inches away from kissing. I fill in the space and we share a short passionate kiss.  
"I love you." he says. I blush like crazy.  
"I... um... I'm sorry but I can't return those feelings." I say. I try to hold back tears and try to unlock the door. As soon as I do he grabs me by my arm and says:  
"But you kissed me." I blush harder.  
"I know. It was a spur of the moment." I say. I break away from his grip and I run away and as soon as I enter my room I burst into tears. I... love... him. But I can't be with him because of my betrayal. Soon I hear a knock on my door and I wipe my ears and I open the door to see my blond master.  
"It's time." I nod and run out my room to Katniss room.(The door with the "K" carved in it.) I enter and Katniss is still asleep. How long has she been sleeping. I notice a gas mask over her mouth. It must be sleeping gas. I remove the mask. The effect of the gas wears off in 2 hours. I carry her towards the emergency exit and I see one of my master's servants driving the car. I leap into the car and place Katniss in the back seat. Soon my master leaps into the car and we drive away. Bye Alan. Bye Carter. I shed one tear and then I wipe it away. This is for mom.

Gale's Pov.  
Katniss thought of everything! The car, the path, the passport. I'm on my way when I notice a car drive by. I see a mysterious girl with long black hair and a blond guy in all black. I see a familiar figure in the back. I think they are heading towards district 4. I have the strangest feeling that I should follow them. I turn around and follow them and I recognize the blond guy. His name is Kyle. He used to live in district 12 but he ran away. He had the **BIGGEST CRUSH ON KATNISS EVER!** I then notice the girl whisper something into the driver's ear. They swerve off the road and I follow them. What are they up to? I see them enter a vacation home and I peek in through the window and see Kyle put a girl down on a couch. I take a closer look and I see it's Katniss! Then I see that mysterious girl take something out of her pockets. She throws them and they staple me to the wall. Why didn't I see this coming? She re-enters the vacation home and Kyle hands her a case. She smiles and leaves. I can see some pain in her eyes but I ignore it. I need to break free! But how? She comes over and lets me go.  
"My deal was fulfilled so I don't have to stop you, but give up! There are stronger people than me guarding her." she says. She walks towards the car and drives off.

Alan's Pov.  
This is my fist Pov. I can't believe she didn't feel the same. I can't stop thinking about her. I soon hear a knock on the door and I open it to see Carter. He looks a little worried.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Rosemary's missing. I went to go check up on her but she's gone. She didn't take anything beside her weapons. I then went to check up on Katniss and she's gone too. Her mask was removed!" he says. I stare at him shocked. How? Did Rosemary... No she wouldn't! I trusted her! I head out and look throughout the train. No Rosemary, No Katniss! I grab my phone and hack into the camera's security. She jumped off with Katniss in her arms. Then some blond guy jumps out as well. Was she always planning to betray me? Is this why she couldn't accept my love? Tears form in my eyes and I wipe my eyes. I look closely at the video. Is that Kyle? You must be wondering how I know him. He's Carter's brother. Kyle ran away because his brother was dating the love of his life. (Aka, Katniss) Why does he have to show up now? Why did he steal Katniss?

Kyle's Pov  
I walk in to see Katniss's beautiful face. She looks confused as she says:  
"Where am I?"  
"Hello Katniss. Are you ok?"  
"Kyle? Yeah I'm fine what happened? Where's your brother?" she asks  
"You guys got jumped and you managed to escape, sadly Carter didn't. I just came back from looking for him."  
"Oh." she says. She cries lightly and I give her a hug. She seems startled at first and then hugs me back. I wipe her tears away with my sleeve and she slowly lets go of me.  
"Thanks, for taking care of me." she says. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and gets up.  
"Are you leaving?" I ask  
"Yeah, I have to."  
"But the peacekeepers are looking for you and you have no weapons. Stay here until it blows over, please." I say. She smiles and says:  
"Alright." I lead her to the guest bedroom and close the door as we enter. I then say:  
"Do you remember me before I ran away from district 12?" I ask. She nods her head and I continue:  
"Then do you remember what I said to you before I left?" She blushes and nods her head.  
"That hasn't changed." I rest my hand against her cheek and hold her by her waist. I lean in and she backs away.  
"Sorry." I say. I start to leave when she grabs me by the arm and drags me back. She gives me a small hug and rubs my back. She breaks the hug and gives me another kiss on the check. I then carry her bridal style to her bed. I get in with her and hold her hand. She looks nervous and I say:  
"I love you. You're all I have left." She cries lightly and gives me a hug. She then kisses me lightly and the space between us is closed. I notice someone peeking through the window so I give Katniss a deep passionate kiss and use my tongue to open her mouth and let me in. Our tongues play around with each other before we break apart. That guy staring at us storms off looking mad.

Gale's Pov.  
It's over! She's obviously with her boyfriend so she's fine! I storm off thinking these thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9:Confronting

**Author's notes- I counted the number of reviews and I received a total of four reviews. I asked for five but I will accept 4 instead. This time however, I need at least 3 reviews to continue. I hope I am not asking for much. No due date just use your awesome reviewing powers and get to it.  
Disclaimer: Did I ever mention that I do not own the Hunger Games? I didn't? Well let me tell you that I don't. So don't sue. XD**

**AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!****  
****-Magic wizard**

Chapter 9: Confronting  
Katniss Pov.  
I can't believe this is what I've become! I am supposed to be that independent, strong, type of girl. But, I am some kind of damsel in distress. After that kiss with Kyle, I realized I have to go. I have to. I get out of the bed and Kyle grabs my arm. I look at him with cold eyes and he tightens his grip.  
"Where are you going?" he asks. I avoid his gaze and stare at the door. He follows my gaze to see that I am looking at the door.  
"Oh" he says sadly.  
"Please don't go.. the peacekeepers... " I interrupt.  
"There are no peacekeepers after me. If there were you would be able to hear the planes from here." I say calmly. He let's go of me.  
"I love you." he says. Like I'm going to fall for that crap again!  
"If you love me you would let me leave so I can be happy." I say. He nods and sighs. I run out and I open his closet. Inside there are weapons. You must be wondering how I know this. I saw his body guards opening it earlier. I grab a bow and arrow. I need to get to district 12! I run out and enter the forest. I see a jeep. I jump into it and I see someone walking towards it.  
"I finally found it" he says. I take a closer look and I see it's Gale! What is he doing here? He looks at me in his car and says:  
"What do you want? Did you get tired of your boyfriend? Did you get tired of Peeta? Of Carter?" he yells obviously upset.  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.  
"You were engaged to Peeta only so I can find out you were leaving the Capitol with some guy!" he yells.  
"How did..." I begin but he cuts me off.  
"Tigris told me. Then I see you making out with Kyle. The sad thing is I thought you liked me but you just a cheater." He then slams a notebook on the ground and turns on his jeep.  
"Goodbye." he says. He starts the engine. Then I scream:  
"Don't leave me! Please." Tears form in my eyes.  
"Why should I?" he says. I open the notebook and show him the last page. I read it out loud:

_I don't know what to do, I've been reaped! I must survive for Prim and for Gale. I love him. I love Gale! No matter who I meet during the Hunger Games that will never change! I will survive. I will have the odds in my favor just like everyone has said._

I start to cry and Gale rolls his eyes and hops out of the then gives me a small hug. He wipes my tears and says:  
"Since when were you such a damsel in distress?" I chuckle and he adds:  
"What about Peeta?"  
"The whole entire relationship is fake! It's a publicity stunt! As for Carter he died protecting me. I guess that's why he took me here, under the protection of his brother. I didn't think they would keep in touch but I guess they did." I say a little confused. Gale looks a little sad then he carries me to the Jeep and lets me in.  
"By the way all that stuff you put in this journal was very helpful." He then takes out a phone.  
"Isn't that Hamitch's phone?" I say. He shrugs and says:  
"I found it by the train station at the Capitol." He then says:  
Let's get to district 12. As soon as we do I can show you a place where we can hide together."  
"No way! I'm not going to live my life in fear!" I say. He chuckles.  
"Not forever but for a little, until we have a plan." We start to drive off into the path I had mapped in my notebook. I'm giving the directions! Next stop, district 12!

Peeta's Pov.  
We are nearing District 12 when I hear Hamitch say:  
"Grab some weapons. Nothing big." I grab some knives and daggers. I also grab a tranquilizer gun with about 12 rounds. Hamitch then grabs a walkie talkie and says:  
"Do we have clearing to land?" He pauses and smiles. He turns it off.  
"We need two peacekeeper uniforms ASAP!" I run and grab them and toss Hamitch one. He clicks a few buttons and gets up. I'm guessing he used auto pilot. He comes out dressed as a peacekeeper. Then I enter and change. Moments later I come out and we land. We walk out carefully and we enter a compound. We go through tons of physical and mental tests and we pass. We then take an oath and we leave. I ask:  
"What happens if we break that oath?" Hamitch chuckles.  
"Well, if we get caught we'll be executed." he says calmly. Looks like there's no turning back. Katniss where are you?

Rosemary's Pov.  
Remember me? I walked off with my reward and I managed to get to district 12 by stealing someone's jeep along the way. Why am I here? To apologize Alan and Carter. I remember that they were to arrive at noon and it's nine. I head towards the train stop when a peacekeeper stops me. I show them my identification card and they let me pass. I sigh and grab a newspaper. I read the headline which is "reward for our champions to return!" I read further and I see that as long as they are not found in the Capitol or in District 12 they will be spared. Instead they will work with the tributes until they turn old and must participate in one of the Quarter Quells. I sigh and get up. Fifth teen minutes have past. I leave and enter a better part of the district for the upper class. I walk around and buy some flowers, wine, and two watches. It was expensive but I make good money. I work as a bounty hunter for the Capitol and people who are willing to pay a hefty price. Overall I make about ten grand for each person I capture. I don't really think about what happens to them because in all honesty I don't really care. I do this for the sake of my mom. She has been ill for a while and it costs a lot to get medicine. Especially because medicine is so scarce here. I look at my watch. It's 11:45! I rush over to the train station and show the peacekeeper my passport and he lets me in. I wait there and I see people exit and then I see Carter. He looks sad. I can't do this. I start to head out when i hear someone calling my name. I turn around and Alan's right there. He grabs my arm and drags me off. Carter follows him until we reach an abandoned factory.  
"I..." Carter then interrupts.  
"Where the hell have you been? Why would you steal Katniss away? Did you want it all for yourself?" Alan stops him and says:  
"I don't even care about that bounty any longer. What I'm mad about is that you haven't claimed the reward yet." he says calmly.  
"The truth is... I sold her to someone... for... um... some money." I say. They stare at me shocked.  
"Honestly, I can't forgive you. You planned on using us this whole entire time!" Carter says.  
"Rosemary, I really liked...**NO I LOVED YOU**, but now I see you really don't feel the same." Alan says. I start to cry.  
"If I didn't love you then why would I come back?" I say. He stares at me with a cold gaze and says:  
"If you did love me then why did you betray me?"  
"I needed the money for my mother! The Capitol wasn't offering enough money and my master was!" I say. Carter rooks his eyes and says:  
"Who's your master." I stare at him and say:  
"Kyle, your brother. He offered me twenty grand and some medication he had." I couldn't refuse.  
"K-K-Kyle?" Carter responds. "I thought he was dead! Where is he?"  
"He lives in a small vacation home near district 4." I say. Carter looks surprised and Alan says:  
"Does he have Katniss?"  
"No her cousin save her, I kind of helped him after I got paid. Think of it as a "I'm sorry" present. I'll catch her again and give her to you guys. Then claim the reward for yourselves and I guess we'll be even." I say.  
"Do you even know where they are?" Carter asks.  
"I have an idea. I think they'll come here and then they'll look throughout the woods for district 13. That's the only place where they would be safe." I say. Carter smirks.  
"District 13 doesn't even exist!" he says. I laugh.  
"Of course it does! I've been there. I know things about the Capitol since I work as a bounty hunter for them!" Alan smiles and says:  
"Well I guess we're back in business." Carter rolls his eyes and says:  
"I wouldn't trust her if I were you. She gave us enough information so that we could find it on our own." I chuckle and say:  
"You didn't even think district 13 existed! How will you find it?" Alan then adds:  
"She has a point." I smile and hand Alan a bag.  
"Oh I got this for you guys, not as a guilty kind of present. Ok maybe a little but I got it as more of a sorry kind of thing. But now that I think about it wasn't much compared to what I did." Carter rolls his eyes until he notices the wine.  
"How did you know that Depountair was my favorite wine?"  
**(NOT A REAL WINE. I MADE IT UP. TRIED TO MAKE IT SOUND FRENCH. SORRY I HOPE IT DOESN'T OFFEND ANYONE.)  
**I smirk and say:  
"You drank it all the time! How wouldn't I know?" He smiles a little and adds:  
"I'll bear with you but it doesn't mean I forgive you. Only until we get Katniss again will I ever even consider forgiving you!" Carter leaves following Alan. He stops and hands me a card. This is the hotel we're staying at. If you have no place to stay I guess we'll let you crash with us. But I'm still kind of mad at you. I'm only working with you now for that reward before..." he stops and says "look, don't expect me to be in love with you anymore. I think you broke my heart and believe it or not you broke Carter's too." he walks off looking a little mad and I sigh. I can't live with them, it would be too awkward. I need my own room. I leave thinking those thoughts.

**Note- The ending did not turn out like I wanted but I feel too lazy to rewrite so I decided to post it as it is and fix it with you critique. So REVIEW! Oh and the jeep Rosemary stole was not Gale's but someone else that will be introduced later. (Sad voice) But if I don't get enough REVIEWS I might end it a little early. That may or may not be blackmail. XD *cough* *cough* REVIEW *cough* *cough***

**Remember the punishments for them running away that is important! Spring Break ends for me on Monday so I might not update as frequently. SORRY! **


	10. Chapter 10:Forgiveness?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. My name is not Stephanie Meyer. Wait, what do you mean i can change my name? Let me try that...nope still don't own the hunger games. XD**

Chapter 10: Forgiveness?

Rosemary's Pov

After Alan gave me that card to the hotel I stared at it confusingly. No way can I stay in the same hotel with them, it would just be too awkward. Plus hotels in the districts safe crappier then some of the houses here! But there's no way I can find any place better. Unless...nah they define tally don't remember me. Somehow, as if my feet have a mind of it's own, start walking towards my good old friend's house. Soon I reach the door and I reluctantly knock on the door. I can hear footsteps and soon a middle age women opens the door yelling:

"My son's not home! Go away!" I stare at here and respond saying:

"I'm sorry mam, I suppose you don't recognize me."

She stares at me analyzing my face structure. slowly her indifferent frown turns into a bitter smile as she says:

"Rosemary! It's been a while. I'm so sorry about that, girls keep banging on my door all day trying to get a glimpse of my son like he's a celebrity or something."

I chuckle at that thinking: Well isn't he a socialite now or something? But instead I say:

"We'll I know how it feels, I use to be a nobody in district 6 but after I won the hunger games and became a victor people can't help watching me like I'm something special. It only died down because I didn't make public appearances enough for people to care."

"Well come on in, make yourself at home. My son's out but he'll love to see you when he gets back."

We enter her home to see that unlike most homes in district 12, hers is fairly decent. I sit down on a chair and she asks:

"Are you staying in district 12?"

I respond saying:

"Just to conduct some business."

She then asks:

"Do you need a place to stay because you can stay here if you like. "

"Thank you very much." I say.

She then leads me to a room which I assume is a guest bedroom. I'm surprised that they have a guest bedroom. I sit on the bed and think about Alan and Carter and how they must be reacting to their "five-star hotel."

A minute later my phone rings and the caller ID is Carter. I then instantly pick up...

Carter's Pov.

As soon as we entered our hotel I was surprised that this is where we had to stay. I instantly curse in my head knowing that this is all Rosemary's fault. I dial her number and she picks up almost instantly.

"You must be so happy that you don't have to live in this shit hotel!" I say irritably.

I can tell she is smirking as she says:

"You know, I could let you stay here with me, but it'll cost you."

"Oh yeah how much?" I say jokingly.

"Forgiveness." She replies.

"How about tolerance?" I ask.

"Didn't you say that you would tolerate me?" She says.

"I can always take that back you know." I say. I start laughing and Rosemary then adds:

"How about I provide you with a place to sleep that isn't total crap and Peeta Mallark? You know he has bounty on his head too. You can turn him in and get more profit." She says.

"Interesting, but how are you going to capture Peeta?" I ask curiously.

"Oh thats elementary my dear Watson." She says.

"And how so?" I say.

"Because we are staying at none other than Mr. Peeta Mallark's own home!"

She then hangs up before I even ask what she's talking about. Alan then walks over to me saying:

"So who was that?"

"Rosemary, she offered us a better place to stay. Wanna come with? I mean she asked for forgiveness but i'm sure she'll accept tolerance since she loves you." I say with more emphasis to the word "love".

Alan looks at me confused and i explain most of my conversation that i had with Rosemary. I left out the part about Peeta because knowing Alan, he would think i'm betraying him too. But after a while Alan decides to come with me. I guess he wants to work things out with Rosemary. Surprisingly, i was way off.

**Hey guys, i'm soooooo sorry about being on hiatus but that was because school was wrapping up for me. Now it's summer time so I can write some more. Anyway, I wanted to say that i give up with the reviews, i kinda don't care anymore. Finally i want to respond to one comment. But first i must warn you that...**

**THIS MAY CONTAIN A SPOILER! (READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**

**Sweet16: The only people who truely like Katniss are Gale and Kyle. Even so Kyle has ulterior motives. You might be thinking: what about Peeta? Well remember chapter one? Peeta was talking about a girl from district 12 he liked. Well obviously that isn't Katniss. O. O**

**Keep reading to find out who he likes, but i probably spoiled it anyway. Sorry. (Not really.) LOL**

**-Magic Wizard**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games but I do own the movie. What do you mean owning it on DVD doesn't count as owing The Hunger Games. Looks like I don't own The Hunger Games period. XD**

Chapter 11: Questions

Katniss Pov

The ride to district 12 was a silent one. Gale rarely talked. When he did, we would talk about how everyone was doing. We talked about Prim and my mother. After a while the conversation turned stale. So I sat there silent thinking about our next step. District 13 huh? That's when it hits me, maybe I should ask Gale more about that.

"Um Gale, about district 13..." He cuts me off saying:

"Here's the plan. As soon as we enter district 12 we stop by your house so you can see Prim one last time before we leave. Then we gather some supplies and we jump the gate like all those times we go hunting. Then we grab your bow and arrow from your hiding spot and we'll travel by foot there."

I nod and then silence fills the air. I guess confessing to a guy makes it awkward. Maybe he cousin-zoned me. I mean he does think of me as a cousin right?

Gale's Pov

After a while we arrive in district 12. We were able to avoid peacekeepers and we left our jeep and walked over to Katniss house. Katniss reluctantly knocks the door and Prim opens it. Instantly they hug and Prim says:

"What are you doing here? You know there's a bounty on you, right?"

"Yeah I know but truth be told district 12 is my home, I doubt anyone would rat me out." She says.

I reply saying: "I don't think you remember but these people are starving. they'd rat you out of a piece of stale bread."

Prim stares at me angrily. She grabs Katniss and pulls her inside. I take one step and Prim closes the door on me! I can hear Katniss and Prim talking and some soft crying. Minutes later the door opens and I see a teary-eyed Prim walk out with Katniss.

"I'll kill you if anything happens to my sister!" Prim says.

I chuckle thinking: _how are you going to do that?_ But instead I say:

"I promise i'll protect her."

Katniss chuckles and says:

"Like I need your protection."

That's when I notice that Katniss is holding some supplies although it's not enough to last the journey. I guess we'll just have to improvise.

Alan's Pov

After Carter and I leave the hotel we walk towards the address Rosemary gave us. We knock on the door and a lady opens it.

"Excuse me is Rosemary here?" I say politely.

"Yes, you must be her friends. I am Ms. Mallark, nice to meet you."

"Hello Ms. Mallark, nice to meet you. My name is Carter." Carter says so nonchalantly.

"My name is Alan. Thank you for letting us stay here." I say.

"Anything for Rosemary's friends. Here, come inside." She says.

We enter and as Rosemary said this place is better than our run down hotel. Rosemary walks downstairs and says:

"Hey guys, let me show you your rooms."

We all walk upstairs and she leads us into a room. There are some blankets on the floor with pillows. I don't bother complaining as I lay on the "bed" but Carter has a different opinion.

"What's up with this? No bed? Hoe come you get a bed?" He says obviously upset.

"Because... I use to sleep over here as a kid so they're was an extra bed. It's not like Ms. Mallark can afford two more beds for strangers." She says.

"Ugh fine." Carter says and he lays down on his "bed".

Rosemary starts to leave and this is the time when I decide I want to ask her something:

"Rosemary, I wanted to know if what you said to me back at the train station true. You said...you loved me." I say awkwardly. Rosemary lightly blushes as she says:

"Do you think i'd lie about that?"

Carter gets up and says:

"I'm gonna go somewhere that isn't here. You two need some private time."

Carter then leaves and I then say:

"I understand now, how you betrayed us for your mom. You act so tough when in fact you could of just asked us. I would of helped you..."

Rosemary cuts me off saying:

"If I did that that would mean I am using you selfishly."

"Either way, you still used me." I say calmly.

"I know it's too late but can we pretend this never happened?" She asks.

"No...how about we go back to before we entered that train. That way we can just skip the formalities. Truth is I was just hoping for a chance to fix this with you. I'm glad we could but I have just one more thing to ask you." I say.

"And what would that be?" Rosemary asks.

"I was wondering... if you'd...like to go...out on a date after we fix all this." I say nervously.

"Yeah...I'd like that." She responds while blushing.

**WARNING: THIS MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Writer's Corner (YesI am now calling it that.)**

**Yes! Finally! It took Alan sooooooo long to ask her out. But in his defense there was a lot of complications between them. Anyway, now all I gotta worry about is Peeta! I just realized that he's still in that plane flying to district 12! XD **

**Also, I NEED to add another Hamitch Pov! His Povs are my favorite to write. Finally, I just wanted to mention that someone is a backstabber and no...it will not be Rosemary. XD**

**Actually, I don't even know who will be the backstabber. XD XD XD**

**-Magic Wizard**


	12. Read This, It Is VERY IMPORTANT!

**Random Rant That You SHOULD Read!**

**(It has important information and I don't think i'm spoiling the plot in any way.)**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you that I am almost finished a special chapter for Peeta. I kinda owe him one since he went missing for two chapters. XD**

**Also, I created a poll. The question is...**

**(Insert drumroll.)**

**-What is your favorite superhero?!**

**Lol not what you were expecting right? But i'm a curious person. So if you want to participate, go to my page and vote. But by any chance, if you can't find your favorite superhero on the list, message me their name so I can add it to the poll.**

**AND...**

**Finally, I feel so happy that I got a new follower so I possibly going to write either an all Rosemary chapter or an all Carter chapter. **

**So message me which one I should write because only one can get a special chapter and these two characters REALLY need a special chapter! I feel like they aren't developed enough...**

**-Magic Wizard**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: So obviously I don't own the hunger games because I didn't write the book and I don't have enough money to buy the hunger games from the author. But I can buy one from Borders. Wait, what do you mean buying it from a bookstore doesn't mean that I own the hunger games? Gosh, why can't I own the hunger games. X. X **

Chapter 12: There you are Peeta!

Peeta's SPECIAL pov.

Ugh, that was such an excruciating flight! Let me tell you what happened. First, Hamitch tried to drink and fly which almost caused us to crash into, well... pretty much anything. Then, when Hamitch gets sober he acts really bossy. He's basically a control freak who gets mad when things don't go his way. But the worst thing that happened was that when Hamitch got drunk it would be SO NOISY that nobody can sleep. So I been awake now for two days!

Anyway, I want to address some things. First, as I was on this death trap, I realized that I had completely forgotten about what I said in chapter 1.

*Flashback*

"_No I don't care about her! Yeah, I love someone else..."_

*End Of Flashback*

That kinda makes me feel stupid, just by the fact that I always cared for Katniss, but I don't think these feelings I had for her is love. There really was someone who I was in love with And that's why I ran away with Katniss. I guess... I thought if I could escape this than I could find her and we could be together. But now that I think about it, I see how rediculous the idea is. She lives a totally different life than mine. So I now know for a fact that no matter what I did it wouldn't of changed the fact that we are now worlds apart.

As for Katniss, I realized she loves Gale...but not as a lover. She may say she does but if she truely did than she wouldn't have wasted so much time in the victory tour. I think she would of ran away WAY earlier. What I think is that she is just confused of her feelings. Think of it this way...

If you had a "cousin" (They're not cousins, if you didn't know) who was really cute and he was treating you so nicely, than wouldn't you have feelings for him. But Gale is only nice to her because they are in a "cousin" relationship. I bet he feels she "cousin-zoned" him so even if she said she loves him he probably would misinterpret it. So if I really wanted to I could easily win Katniss over. It's not that hard; just support her until she gets heartbroken. Trust me, their relationship will go up in flames. As an observer who knows them I can tell Gale gets easily jealous and Katniss stinks at explaining misunderstandings. So as to their relationship i'd give it about two weeks maybe three. Because I know for a fact that the day Katniss and Gale get together is the day when bread flies. But after all these thoughts I can't help but wonder if i'm over reading this. But regardless of what I think crazy things will go down when all of us arrive. Well when Katniss and Gale reunite and when I reunite with them and stuff. Anyway the ship's about to land but Hamitch is making me stay on the plane because he doesn't want me to get caught here. But to me that's bullshit. Like he really cares about us. But what gets to me is the fact that he's doing all this on his own accord and I really don't get that. Why is he risking his life for us? Why?

**Ranting Corner**

**Me: "Welcome back, Peeta!** I**'m so sorry Peeta, I forgot about you for a minute there."**

**Peeta: "You didn't slur the ****_so, so _****you're not really sorry." **

**Me: " I am sorry, I gave you your own chapter didn't I?" **

**Peeta: " Sure...if you call thinking aloud a chapter!" **

**(Peeta rolls his eyes.)**

**Me: "I said I was sorry, geez!But you know what Peeta? How about I write a chapter where Gale beats you up or better yet, maybe you can get captured by peacekeepers!"**

**Peeta: "No No No! I was kidding! I forgive you! Now please spare me!"**

**Me:"I can't promise you that..."**

**(I laugh evilly while Peeta gulps loudly.)**

**Hey Guys!**

**That above was a conversation between Peeta and I. Seems kinda craz since Peeta's not real. XD **

**But there's Peeta's special Pov about how he spent his two chapter break. Anyway what Peeta said about Katniss and Gale might actually be legit but he din't explain well enough did he?**

**Anyway I think that Hamitch might need a special chapter too cause technically I forgot about him too? Hmm...**

**so the nominees for the special chapter are...**

**Hamitch**

**Rosemary**

**Carter**

**and maybe Alan?**

**I don't know who to pick, so i'll leave it up to you! Review and don't forget to write you comments about who should have that extra special pov! See ya!**

**-Magic Wizard**


	14. Chapter 13: The End

**Disclaimer: Apparently i'm not Suzanne Collins so I don't own fhe hunger games. But one day...I will own this book. Crud the lawyers are calling. Nevermind...I will never be able to own the hinger games. I only own Rosemary, Alan, Carter, and Kyle. I kinda wish Hamitch was one of my made up characters. Oh well**

Chapter 13: The End

Rosemary's Pov

OMG this story is taking so long! I'm pretty sure the writer just wants to finish this because they have another amazing idea for a fanfic. So let me explain what happened. Basically, Peeta came to his mother's house and she was out. Luckily Carter, Alan, and I weren't. We tied him up and I told Carter to watch him while Alan and I go find Katniss. That was just a ploy. Carter is probably turning him in right now. Anyway, Alan and I went to district 13 and we had a huge encounter with Katniss and Gale which pretty much caused Gale to suffer from SERIOUS injuries. Katniss felt terrible and left him while he was sleeping to find us. After she did, Alan and I decided we would help her because, deep down, we all hate the capitol. Carter didn't turn Peeta in because he didn't want to betray Alan. Apparently "Bromance" is really important to them. Anyway, I'm going to allow Hamitch to continue from here.

Hamitch's Pov

You must be wondering where I am. Well, I didn't go with Peeta to his mom's house. Instead I went out drinking and got drunk as usual. But I found Katniss talking to someone so I went up to them and somehow I ended up saying:

"Mumble Mumble, Katniss! I'm huuuuuungry. Feed meeeeee!"

Apparently they took it as a joke and they took me to Katniss house. I am now temporarly residing there. Ooooo wine! Jackpot! Rosemary! Tell the story while I drink some wine that is apparently cheap.

Rosemary's Pov

Ok so we were talking about the revolt but then an awkward conversation came up:

*Flashback*

"Rose, um can I call you Rose?" Alan said to me shyly.

"Uh...sure?" I said while blushing.

"K, anyway...I was wondering when are we going to go on that date?" Asked Alan questioningly.

"Um...we can go for a stroll later and window shop." I proposed.

"Sadly, that's something we can only do in the Capitol. How about we go eat in the Capitol V.I.P area?" He said.

"Ok, but not right now because we have to plan the revolt."

Katniss then showed up out of nowhere saying:

"Why don't we discuss that at the V.I.P area, your treat of course."

"Well...one, you aren't a V.I.P..." I began before Katniss interrupted saying:

"I have a disguise and a fake pass. So how about it?"

"You didn't let me finish! Two, Alan and I are trying to go on a date, not a meeting."

"What if we double date? Peeta and I and you and Alan. It would make it less awkward since it's your first date." Katniss said nonchalantly.

She had a point so it was decided that we would go on a double date and talk about strategy.

*End Flashback*

But another problem came up in the form of Gale. Somehow he managed to find us while we were eating and talking, he stormed up to us and yelled. Then he noticed who Katniss was sitting to (aka the people that almost killed him and Peeta) and he got really mad and confused. We basically explained that t was a long story but he insisted we tell him what happened. So we did. Then he felt less confused but was still mad at Katniss for abandoning him. He said it was really over which kinda relieved me; because honestly i'm on team Peeta. He then asked if he could join in on our plans and we originally wanted to reject him because at that point Katniss was in the batroom probably crying but in the end we allowed him to join. Well Katniss said that just because she and Gale broke up doesn't mean that he can't be her friend and ally. But to tell you the truth they were never really together. It was just one kiss! They didn't go on a date or actually properly ask each other out! So we discussed about the plan which was simply the stupidesr thing ever.

The plan was...

we were going to fake Katniss and Peeta's death. Obviously a cermony would be held to "mourn" the loss of two champions and at that time ptesident Snow would be vunerable. So somehow we are supposed to get invited(which isn't a problem for me at least) and assainate him then. Bit there is one MAJOR flaw, even if we succeded, the capitol will not change just because president Snow dies. Somehow there has to be a way in which we can shift leaders to someone who won't abuse being in office. So I presented my concerns to everyone and they were completely ignored. The plan was executed perfectly. Katniss and Peeta faked their own deaths, the "mourning" ceremony was held, and President Snow was assaginated. After all that we were stuck. We had nothing left to do. I told them that this would happen but lucky I thought of a plan.

I told Katniss and Peeta that they have to receal that the did not die and in fact never ran away from the tour. Instead they were tricked by President Snow. Then we would use my amazing knife skills to pin President Snow's lifeless body to the wall. Afterward, a letter would be attached stating that President Snow was murdered because his trusted friends planned a cue, it would also say that it was written as a confession thus making it believable. Finally with President Snow dead and all his heirs in jail for murder their would be no choice but to run a civil election. I presented my plan and they agreed that it was risky and kinda stupid but they said they'll do it. We executed the plan and it worked perfectly. After all that the new prseident was surprisingly Katniss. Peeta confessed to Katniss and now they're going out. Alan and I went on a second first date to make up for the first one. We went to district 4 and walked on the beach. We met someone named Finnick who said to Alan:

"That girl you have is a keeper...just look at her smile. Its the second prettiest smile. The first goes to my babe."

Gale met someone new and as for Hamitch... well he'll explain it to you.

Hamitch's Pov.

My ending went like this. I was released from my duties since the hunger games was cancelled. Now I live in a nice house in distict 12. Sometimes I visit the Capitol but i'm still a drunk; cause hey, it's 3:00 somewhere in this world XD

(BTW happy hour is at three o' clock. Happy hour is basically a time in which people get drinks half off.)

THE END

**Writer's Corner**

**Yes! I finally finished...um I mean...it's been fun writing this. Thanks for reading. :D I'm also starting new fanfictions. Hopefully i'll do a better job of writing it. Sorry about the crappy ending... I was lazy and I couldn't think of how to end it so I summarized it :D**

**Anyway, I never got to show you what Alan and Rosemary's second first date was like. I might make it into a one shot...no promises though. XD**

**-Magic Wizard**


End file.
